Keeley (An Eevee Tale)
by pinkflyingtiger11
Summary: Keeley is an eevee who can never evolve. She was abandoned in a paper bag as a baby but was raised with remarkable friends. She faces many trials and must search to find out who she is! She also has problems brewing on the home-front dealing with her friends and her enemies!
1. Chapter 1

Keeley:

There were things I should have been doing, there were things that I'd rather be doing... But here I was anyway. It started with the name calling, but it was worse than usual. That led to me using sand attack. That led to a battle. I knew I should stop it right there and then, but I'd face being called wimpy as well as everything else. I knew that this would result in detention, but that wasn't what I was worried about. Hazel would be upset, then their whole house would be disappointed and...

I don't need to go on...

I was stood there, Brutus opposite me. Clarice flipped a coin to see who'd go first. The coin flew into the air with a ping. When it landed tails side up, she deliberately called out "Heads! Brutus goes first!" I looked at her scowling.

"That is not fair! It was tails!" I cried.

"What's up Keeley?" said a voice... It was Xoro.

"Shoo, Xoro! They're having a battle!" moaned Clarice

"You know you're not allowed Brutus, Keeley." stated Xoro

"Yeah, but so what? This short tail hit me with a sand attack!" Shouted Brutus.

Xoro looked at me confused. "I..I..He was saying things about not just my height but my mum..." I trailed off.

Xoro had these intriguing red eyes... As umbreons went, he was the most mysterious and I'd known him nearly all my life.

Brutus had electric sparks flying from his cheeks, Clarice hitting her mermaids tail up and down against the floor, licking her paw. There was a crowd of people staring. I felt so embarrassed. I had never been teased about my parents, I'd been found in a paper bag by Hazel. Hazel took me to a woman called Lady Delilah who looks after me with her two daughters Coco and Lexi. Coco is a year older than me and Lexi is still a baby. Hazel is the house keeper and nanny of a family called the Cellens. Maria and Jonathan Cellen have three children; Xoro, Sky and my best friend Ollie. Hazel has a little son called Ross now.

Anyway I took my chance and dashed off into a bush.

Xoro:

I don't know what Brutus was playing at, challenging Keeley to battle. She's way too strong for him. I guess he underestimated her for being an Eevee. Keeley can't evolve, nobody knows why.


	2. Chapter 2

Ollie:

I can't find Keeley anywhere, she went to the park I think. I wanted to bake poffins with her. I made do with Hazel. Ross kept eating the mixture out of the bowl, it's his own fault if he gets an iffy tummy. When the poffins were in the oven I put a CD on and danced around a bit, that usually cheers me up. I stopped when I started panting.

I called Keeley's mobile from the land-line but it went to voice mail. I saw her almost battling Brutus at school today, I told Xoro to break it up. I hope the fact that she is not here has anything to do with him, Brutus is a horrible meanie. I used to get picked on because I evolved into the only Leafeon in the school. But people lost interest when Keeley didn't evolve. They thought she had an everstone but she doesn't. Nobody knows why Keeley hasn't evolved.

Keeley still hasn't come back, I'm going to the park to find her. She said she'd be back. Hazel won't mind me going and mum and dad are out at work as usual. Come to think of it, Xoro's not back yet either, then again he went out with his girlfriend Saffy. Saffy is not a nice person. She laughed when she saw me and really patronised Keeley even though she recognised her from school. Sky hid in her room as always and painted a picture of a monster (she later revealed to be Saffy). Even Ross got fed up of her and poured his pot of poster paint on her head. Saffy started screaming and Hazel took her to get cleaned up in the bathroom. Dead funny though! Keeley walked home when Saffy arrived, I don't blame her! Saffy isn't as horrible as Clarice and at least Saffy isn't a one of the bullies.

Somehow I don't think Keeley walked home because Saffy wasn't very nice...

Coco-

Xoro doesn't know what he's missing! Keeley is beating Brutus in a battle! Unfortunately, it's Clarice reffing. I don't think it's fair because Clarice hates Keeley so if she gets her way, Keeley will lose for any random reason. Lexi is asleep in the pushchair; I took her round the park and she soon dropped off. Sky is sitting in a tree painting a picture of Keeley's sand attack.

COME ON KEELEY!

Keeley-

Brutus is pathetic. I beat him in ten minutes! I went out to the park after school; I needed some time to think. Then at the play area I noticed Brutus, Clarice and their low life mates skulking around terrorizing toddlers.

"Come to play with the big kids Keeley?" Shouted Brutus mockingly, his mates laughed themselves silly. I pretended to ignore him.

"HEY! KEELEY! I'm talking to you. It's rude to turn away you know! I believe we are due a battle."

"ALRIGHT! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" I yelled

"If you're battling Brutus, I'll ref!" said Clarice batting her eye lids and trotting up to Brutus's side.

The battle was one on one, no subs. Brutus started straight away with volt tackle. But I had tactics so I used double team. He is so unintelligent he stopped and yelled

"That's cheating Clarice! She should be disqualified!"

Clarice was just about to agree when Coco appeared and said "Are you so stupid you don't even know the rules of a simple one on one battle? Gee, I can't believe you thought that was against the rules, what an idiot!"

Brutus blushed and frowned, "I was just kidding." he insisted.  
Coco rolled her eyes and pushed Lexi's pram back and forth, rocking her to sleep. Then Sky appeared with a canvas, paints, brushes and pallet. She hoisted herself up the tree and started painting our battle. I tried to make it the most beautiful battle I could, dodging each move with grace and using moves in spirals as well as making moves clash to make fireworks. Everyone was ooing and aahing. Brutus soon became tired and fainted. There was nothing Clarice could do to make an excuse. I wasn't even tired, none of his moves had hit me and he hadn't any tactics. Then I remembered Ollie. I had promised to help her bake poffins that day!

"Poffins!" was all I could say before I ran off.

I ran until I reached their cottage and hammered the door down until Hazel answered.

"Oh hello Keeley, Ollie went out looking for you. Don't worry, we made the poffins."

I wasn't worried about making the poffins, I was more worried about letting Ollie down. She was like a sister to me.

"Thanks..." I panted and ran off towards the park again.


	3. Chapter 3

Xoro-

I met up with Saffy at the corner store by the school. I never really liked her much; she's a bit spoilt and clingy. She reminds me of Clarice sometimes. Saffy is a flareon and takes great pride in the way she looks. I don't want a girlfriend like that. I've been meaning to tell her all that for a while but she never lets me speak a word, it's like she doesn't care about me as long as she had someone to take shopping. She and I got together at the school Christmas disco. She put a piece of mistletoe over my head as I was walking and kissed me (another thing about her is she is an awful kisser!), then she announced to everyone that we were an item. I never said a word... She just assumed that we had to be together and always says to everyone what a cute couple we make. Gross!

There's only one girl who makes me feel warm inside, that makes my heart do back flips. But she would never think of me like that...

I saw Saffy waiting at the door of the shop looking distant.

"There you are! Have you any idea how embarrassed I was waiting for you, I thought you'd stood me up, coming late like this"

I'd come early myself, her watch must have been wrong. I was about to explain this when she said "Never mind, I need to go shopping, will you be a darling sweetie pie and help me carry the bags?"

She pouted at me and batted her eyelashes then pointed to her cheek, signalling me to kiss her.

"No." I murmured

"Sorry what?!" She snapped

"I said NO! N-O spells no!" I yelled

"What do you mean no?" She frowned

"No as in no! I will not help you with the bags. Why do you never let me speak? I never wanted to go out with you in the first place! Always making me go into town with you and have me carry all your bags which by the way are totally unnecessary. You don't even care about me, you only care about yourself and if you look good or not. I can't love a girl like that! I didn't even come late today, your watch is clearly wrong, but you wouldn't let me even begin to explain. The only reason you made out we were a couple was because you were jealous of Clarice and Brutus getting together and then all your friends getting boyfriends. Well let me tell you, you can't just mess up other people's lives just so you can fit in." I stopped there because I was out of breath.

"But... We make a really cute couple! You're just being silly!" She insisted

"Correction," I said "We made a really cute couple. Oh wait, no we didn't. I'm sorry but I can't go out with you, you're just not the right girl for me..." I started to walk off.

"So who is?" Asked Saffy "Clarice? I can be more like her you know! I'm trying!"

"Clarice? Arceus no!" I exclaimed

"Oh! I should have seen it from the start, you like Coco! That night at the Christmas disco, that was who you were walking to. Wasn't it?"

I looked back raised my eyebrow then turned forward and kept walking. I picked up the pace and ran into a bush. I waited for a while and then dared to look back to see if she was gone. She was.

**Sky-**

**I like painting. Keeley didn't see the picture I did of her winning that battle so beautifully. I like to stay quiet and I don't like to talk much, my voice sounds horrible. I say what I like through my art. No I don't mean I paint out sentences on my canvas, well I sort of do. I feel like art sums up everything I want to say so yeah... I try and make my handwriting neat and tidy but in truth I draw out guidelines to help me keep my letters straight and in the right places. That's what I do at school, but I have to be sneaky because if I get caught it will be detention for me. I suppose most glaceons are artistic**

Ollie-

When I got to the park I started calling out for Keeley. I was afraid she was lost and alone. Maybe I was her last hope? I scoured the park over and over. Then I tripped over a branch and fell over on my ankle. It hurt. A LOT.

"KEELEY?!" I cried

My ankle throbbed and my hand shook as I remembered my mobile phone and reached into my pocket to stop it vibrating.

I held the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I croaked through tears.  
"Ollie! Thank Arceus! Where are you? I came back but Hazel said you'd come to the park to look for me."

"I did yeah, I wondered where you were. But Keeley, I fell over and I can't get up. My ankle really hurts, please bring somebody. I don't think I can walk." Tears streamed down my face and I bit my lip to stop myself crying out. I was tough and it took a lot to make me cry, but at that moment my ankle hurt so much I wanted to die.

After what felt like long hours but was in actual fact short minutes Keeley, Hazel, Ross, Sky and Xoro appeared through the trees. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up as straight as I could.

"That looks like a broken ankle to me dear." Said Hazel in her kind and loving voice. Hazel was the nicest flareon I had ever met. She held me tightly and shushed me gently as Xoro took a look at my ankle. The pain seemed to melt away...

The last thing I remember was Xoro feeding me some kind of berry before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Keeley-

Ollie broke her ankle and it's all my fault! I can't believe I let her down like that... If I had gotten home on time and made those poffins with her then none of this would have happened. Xoro fed her a chesto berry and she fell asleep. We carried her to the Pokemon centre and she's still asleep now. I hope she's okay.

Xoro came into the waiting room where I was sitting with my head burried in my fur waiting for news.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Dnff Worrff abff mff" I snuffled

"What was that? All I heard was fluff." Xoro always had a way of making me open up.

"I said don't worry about me." I lifted my head up "Just worry about Ollie. It's my fault she got into this mess, I should have come straight home and made poffins with her then none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame yourself, if Brutus hadn't challenged you to a battle-" I looked confused "Sky told me. Anyway if he hadn't challenged you to a battle then you would have got back on time and everything would have been fine so it was all Brutus's fault really."

I smiled but inside I didn't feel any better. "What did you come to ask?" I questioned looking at the disturbing posters displayed around the waiting room.

"I just wanted to chat." I looked at him with a look saying 'yeah right' "Oh okay, I wanted to let you know I ended it with Saffy. You know I never really liked her."

"Goo-I mean good for you, she didn't come across very nice. But umm why are you telling me?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, there's only one girl who I could love and that's-"

He was cut off by Hazel running through the door.

"She's fine! She'll recover in no time. The doctors prescribed her some pain killers, Maria and Jonathon are on their way too. Unfortunately when she wakes up she'll be in pain but fortunately not for long. She gets to choose what colour cast she has and then she can come home. The whole process takes about three hours for her to come round, have pain killers and then have her cast put on so you two might want to go home for a bit. Sky is painting Ollie sleeping in the room so she's staying for a bit longer but I'd appreciate it if you took Ross with you. Sky will follow."

Although I was a bit relieved, I didn't want to leave just yet.

"I'll stay!" I volunteered. Xoro looked at me.

"What about Ross?" asked Xoro

"You can take him." I said turning back to Hazel.

"But I didn't finish my sentece!" He exclaimed, like it mattered.

"Well it can wait, can't it?" I asked

"Err... Well... Sure, why not."

Saffy-

The nerve of that boy! He went out with me for AGES and this has only just come up. He never could carry much anyway. He was the one who asked me out, I mean after the mistletoe he was hooked. I have no idea what he was talking about my watch being wrong but he's ALWAYS late. To be honest I think it's good riddance. No wonder Umbreons aren't very popular any more. I mean saying that all I cared about was the way I looked... Arceus, isn't that what everyone cares about? I bet he does fancy that Coco girl. Brutus would make a so much better boyfriend than Xoro... NO! I'm NOT jealous of Clarice! Nothing that Xoro said was true!

Xoro-

I couldn't finish my sentence. She wouldn't let me. Of course it mattered to me, but why would it matter to her? She's right it doesn't matter anymore. Maybe it will someday but not now.

I took Ross home and got us a take away to eat as, although Sky got back, Keeley, Hazel, mum, dad and Ollie didn't. It got late so I put Ross to bed and even though she was reluctant, I got Sky to go to bed too! I'm such a good older brother(!)

I couldn't sleep. I sat on the sofa and watched the door in silence, picking at the remains of 'dinner'. I had the light off and the only time I moved was to get another drink every few minutes. Everyone is going to be shocked when two bottles of lemonade are going to be gone in one night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ollie-

When I came round, I was in terrible pain and at hospital. Mum, dad, Hazel and Keeley were standing over me. In the corner of the room I noticed a painting of me asleep which had to be painted by Sky.

Keeley was the first one to speak, flinging her arms around my neck and crying saying how sorry she was. I was confused by this. I asked her why she was sorry and she said "Because I let you down by not turning up to make poffins and leaving my phone off. If I hadn't been so stupid then this would never had happened."

She burst into tears and Hazel had to practically peel her off of me. The doctor gave me some kind of pill and the pain drifted away. Then they asked me what colour cast I wanted I said "I don't really want a cast, I don't want to have a broken leg."

Everyone laughed at that. I didn't understand why. "So I can choose for you then? How about blue?" asked the doctor

"Good grief no! Green please, to match my leaves." I said

The doctor smirked and pushed my bed into a room with white walls and where several more doctors stood busying themselves with strange tasks.

It didn't take very long for the cast to be put on. It took me a few minutes to adjust to walking on three legs and not four, but I got used to it after a while. It was past midnight when we got home. Xoro was asleep on the sofa, a glass of lemonade on an angle in his hand dripping drops of the sticky liquid on the floor. There was an empty take away box beside him. Dad carried him upstairs and put him into bed. I took another pill before I went to bed then fell asleep almost immediately.

Coco-

Keeley was late home last night. I wonder what she meant by 'poffins'. Brutus was really angry at her for beating him. Oh well, not my problem. Clarice said "Well I think Brutus should win because Keeley ran off like that."

"I agree." murmered Brutus quietly but I could hear him.

Saffy came sauntering through the trees and said to Sky who was hopping down the tree

"I just ended it with your brother. He has some nerve you know. Then nodded at me, he likes you you know. It's obvious, the amount of time he spends with the dwarf."

"Don't talk about Keeley like that!" Frowned Sky

"Oh yeah? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you are a horrible meanie who doesn't deserve my brother as a boyfriend. You never cared about him or considered his feelings. EVER. Even Ross who is about 3 hates you. You're no better than Clarice and Brutus who just pick on people who they are jealous of or who are different to them. That's why Coco and I are better than you. That's why Xoro and Keeley are better than you. That's why ROSS is better than you!"

Everyone stared at Sky. Sky had never spoken so much in public! Then she used the most powerful Ice beam I've ever seen, hitting Brutus, Clarice and Saffy to the ground and completely blinding everyone else with steam from Saffy's mane. I felt her grab me and pull me off. As a glaceon she had good vision, a flareon like me hated the steam but even I had to admit she had style. If only she'd open up more... I could easily find Lexi as she was crying really loudly even though she was nowhere near the steam. Sky and I pushed Lexi's pram as fast as we could away from the park before we got it bad.

My heart was racing when I got home and not just from the running. If what Saffy said about Xoro liking me was true then it was a dream come true! I'd always fancied Xoro, since we were tiny I used to try to get him to admit he liked me. He never did...

Keeley-

I was so relieved about Ollie's safety asked Lady Delilah if I could have Ollie, Sky and Xoro round for a sleepover. Coco said that it would be a great idea and we wouldn't stay up too late. Eventually she agreed so Coco and I ran over to their house to ask them. Maria and Jonathon were there and said that it was fine and that Hazel could have a few days off. She's going on a day trip to Pacifidlog Town with Ross. Good for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Xoro-

**BANG BANG BANG** was the sound of Keeley hammering the door down. She always forgets we have a doorbell. I answered and said "Hey Keeley! I never finished my sentence! I wanted to say-"

"Stop there Xoro! I came to call for you! You know, for the sleepover? The sentence can wait until tonight!"

I sighed, but let her in.

"KEELEY!" cried Ollie jumping on me "I'm SOOO excited!"

"I know right, me too!" grinned Keeley.

She had no time for me while Ollie was recovering. We all dragged our bags along the street to Keeley's house, up the stairs and into Keeley's room. Her bed had been moved, pillows, duvets and blankets were scattered around on the floor.

"So what was it you wanted to say?" asked Keeley through a slice of pizza. I felt a little uncomfortable saying it in front of Ollie, Coco and Sky, who I knew would tease me so I said "It doesn't matter."

"Well you were the one bigging it up! Come on tell!" She nagged

"Okay well... I was just going to say... Umm... That I thought it was a great idea to have a sleepover and it was weird because I didn't even say that to you at the pokemon centre and yet here we are!"

"Weird..." said Keeley nodding.

Of course I was lying! I would never have thought of having a sleepover.

Keeley-

Sleepover was in full swing though Truth or Dares is truly boring. I only ever chose truth which wouldn't do any harm. They were questions like 'would you eat 3 tomato berries at once for 1,000 poffins?' and such. But when it was my turn next Coco asked me really weird question...

"Okay Keeley... Ooh! This one is great! Out of all the boys you know, which would you marry?"

My eyes widened... I had never thought of that before...

"Umm... I... I... I've never thought like that before. Personally I think life's too short to start thinking things like that."

Xoro, I noticed, wouldn't look me in the eye.

Sky smirked and Coco said "Good answer. Ollie, your turn. Truth or Dare?"

Once Lady Delilah called up for the third time, we all snuggled down in the covers and closed our eyes.

The gorgeous full moon peeped through the clouds and shone through the gap in my curtains making it impossible to sleep. I got up, rubbed my eyes and tiptoed over the snoring bodies. I slipped silently out the bedroom door, down the stairs and carefully opened the back door and stepped onto the sparkling grass. I closed my eyes breathed in. The air outside was so much fresher!

Then, I heard a twig snap...

...

...

"Couldn't sleep?" said a familiar voice as Xoro stepped into the moonlight. Suddenly I swore I saw all his yellow rings glint blue before he stepped quickly back in the shadows.

"Come out the shadows so I can see you properly." I insisted

"I... I can't do that Keeley."

"Why not?" I said lunging forward and pulling him into the moonlight.

His rings instantly turned a bright blue colour! I gasped and Xoro dashed back into the shadows. "What... What are you?" I stammered.

"I'm a half shiny." He explained "I turn shiny in the glow of a full moon."

I gulped, my eyes wide with not fear but curiosity. "Can... Can... I mean can I well... Can I come closer?"

"Of course!" I'm still me, just a different colour."

"Does anyone else know?" I asked timidly taking a step forward.

"Hazel. Nobody else. Not even my parents."

"Aren't they shiny?"

"No. I hope you understand that if you tell anyone, I will be taken away and goodness knows what will happen. I might get probed! Or dissected! That's not an especially pleasant thought is it..."

"I understand." I assured him.

The clouds covered the moon's glow and Xoro's rings became yellow once more. "Are you staying out here?" I asked

"Yes. Until the moon dips, then I'll come inside. I hope that you don't mind."

"Alone?" I said.

"Yes." He answered.

"No." I replied "I'll stay with you."

"But Keeley-" He began.

"No buts. I'm staying here with you until the sun rises. I'll admit there's nowhere else I'd rather be..."

"You...You mean it?"

"Yeah... I realised it just tonight though; when Coco asked me that question."

"Keeley, I have known you nearly my whole life and I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with. The sentence wasn't anything to do with sleepovers, I just felt embarrassed so I made that up. I'd been meaning to tell you that... Well... I think you know..."

I smiled in the moonlight and sat down shuffling into a comfortable position. Xoro sat beside me and together we gazed at the stars, no words were needed to explain our feelings.


End file.
